User talk:Sukōpion no Sonia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cavaleiros de Bronze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ver-mont (talk) 16:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Cavaleiros de Ouro Sonia,vi que começou a fazer uma aba dos Cavaleiros de Ouro do Omega,acrescentei novas imagens dos Cavaleiros de Ouro,além da Sonia,que você já tinha posto,veja as imagens que eu coloquei,achei que as imagens não tem uma boa qualidade,podia avaliar as imagens que eu coloquei,se estou boas ruins? Saintias Não posso afirmar com certeza se todas as Saintias são de Bronze, mas Sho e Kyoko estão confirmadas. No capítulo 2, na primeira página em cores, procure no texto rosa os kanjis (青銅聖衣), eles são o nome japonês para Armadura de Bronze. Segundo um colega meu de fórum, o contexto da frase é algo como "Trajando a Armadura de Bronze, Kyoko vai à luta". Espero que isso ajude. Se precisar de mais algo, sinta-se a vontade para perguntar, 108Specter (talk) 22:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Amor de Peixe Creio que não. Mesmo Medéia sendo uma rainha, a existência de Amor não era conhecida por ninguém além dela. Ele não faz parte "oficialmente" da família real. 108Specter (talk) 22:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Ichi Sim, é válido. Use o sistema de tabbers, como na página do Subaru. No caso, a CharBox de Ichi de Hidra deve sobrepor a de Ichi de Hidra Macho. 108Specter (talk) 13:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Jabu (Omega) Tecnicamente, seria correto sim. Mas pessoalmente, eu acho que seria melhor esperar ele aparecer realmente no anime trajando a Armadura de Aço. Porque, o caso do Jabu é diferente dos demais. Ban, Nachi e Geki usam Armaduras de Aço para substituir as de Bronze, mas Jabu foi posto na categoria dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Por outro lado, Hyoga havia sido posto na categoria de outros personagens, mesmo que ainda tenha sua Armadura. Por via das dúvidas, é por isso que acho melhor esperar. 108Specter (talk) 14:49, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Perguntas Humm, vou ter que corrigir o artigo do Rhea, acabei de ver o episódio com uma tradução mais confiável. Rhea se apresenta apenas como Palasito Secundário, mas não cita exatamente qual das duas armas (Gáe Bolg ou Perfect Pawns) é a sua principal. Mii ainda não teve sua classe confirmada, mas provavelmente é de Bronze. Miller é um Palasito de classe indefinida, essa é a definição correta. Tanto que, a Chronotector dele não tem nenhum número, mas sim pontos de interrogação. Ainda não se sabe o nome do verdadeiro inimigo. Mas qualquer uma dessas duas opções pode estar correta. 108Specter (talk) 16:03, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Rhea Não, observando melhor, a arma verdadeira do Rhea parecem ser os Perfect Pawns. A Gáe Bolg é um tipo de técnica-arma da mesma maneira que a Excalibur. Como Rhea disse que desenvolveu a Gáe Bolg, então dá-se a entender que essa arma não é originalmente ligada à Chronotector dele. Não exatamente, mas como Eden é membro da família real e Amor é irmão de Medéia, eles seriam considerados membros legítimos do exército Marciano. Misha não, pois ela não é uma guerreira. Essa questão dos Imperadores Celestiais, eu e outros membros havíamos debatido sobre isso aqui, mas por alguma razão chegamos ao consenso de que eles não seriam deuses realmente. Humm, eu não posso dar uma resposta definitiva sobre isso... :/ É mesmo, você tem razão. Eu nunca havia percebido isso antes. Acho que isso poderia ficar como curiosidade, até que se prove que ele é um Secundário de fato. Ah, saíram alguns spoilers dizendo que o verdadeiro inimigo é Saturno, mas falta confirmar se essas informações são reais. Talvez sim. Mas por outro lado, Titan havia dito que Rhea era o Secundário mais poderoso, e Miller parece superior. Acho que no final não vão dizer a classe exata do Miller, a não ser que se considere "Classe desconhecida" como a definição oficial, o que até o momento, é o caso. Humm, as páginas dos exércitos já estão inseridas dentro da categoria geral http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Personagens Tecnicamente, é uma reencarnação, pois Saturno assume uma forma humana sem nenhuma memória de sua origem divina. É mais ou menos o mesmo caso de Atena. A imagem é oficial sim, mas eu não sei se esta é Afrodite. Eu já havia traduzido os nomes de alguns personagens de Online quando eu ainda era membro de um fórum, mas dessa personagem eu nunca cheguei a descobrir o nome... Espere um pouco que vou tentar averiguar a informação. Está correto. Essa é mesmo a deusa Afrodite. Aqui os ideogramas como prova: (阿芙洛狄忒) Sim, eu acredito que seria melhor assim. Eu vivo pensando nesse tipo de página, mas sempre encontro impasses. Não sei como abordaria as CharBox e as informações de cada um deles. O mesmo vale para os novos artigos de habilidades, como o do Marte. A razão porque eu não havia posto as informações ainda é porque estou pensando numa nova maneira de organizar a sessão dos ataques. Mas se você tiver uma sugestão, eu agradeço. Ah, eu gosto de ideias novas. ^^ O que seria? Humm, o ideal seria manter as tabelas... Ah, eu estava precisando mesmo falar com você. Estou precisando de sugestões para uma nova maneira de organizar as tabelas de ataques nas páginas das habilidades. E talvez. pôr o passo a passo dos ataques. Você tem alguma ideia? Assim, vamos focar no artigo do Europa, por exemplo. Não necessitaria de páginas separadas para os golpes dele, mas seria bom na página de habilidades pôr um novo estilo de tabela para os golpes e mencionar todas as informações relevantes (estreia, nome na dublagem, etc.) enquanto a descrição poderia ficar em forma de texto mesmo. Mais ou menos como na wiki em espanhol. Acho que não, pois assim como os Cavaleiros Negros, suas Armaduras são só cópias sem vida. Elas representam de fato as constelações, mas não tem a proteção delas. É diferente de como os Guerreiros-Deuses são protegidos pela Ursa Maior ou como os Primários usam trajes mitológicos que representam o zodíaco. Bem, o perfil de Diana a qualifica como "deusa", e o perfil de Baco o menciona como "deus do álcool". Isso é tudo que confirma que eles não são humanos. Mas, na verdade tem uma coisa que pode resolver esse impasse: http://www.icavalieridellozodiaco.net/archivi/omega/Ome046.jpg http://www.icavalieridellozodiaco.net/archivi/omega/Ome045.jpg Eu sei que é complicado, mas talvez a resposta esteja nessas duas páginas. Você sabe se já há alguma tradução delas? Talvez esse programa que você use seja o NewOCR. Eu também uso, mas ele costuma errar alguns kanjis. Ainda não foi confirmado qual o símbolo das Sobrepelizes deles. Kageboshi parece representar um ermitão budista, e o líder dos Centauros poderia representar o criminoso Ixion. Argh, detesto quando faço login e a wiki me desloga por erro... =3= 108Specter (talk) 16:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC)